


A long time ago

by Tigi



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigi/pseuds/Tigi
Summary: I am not going to spoiler the plot with any tags.The house...no Mansion seems to look at him, like some predator stalking it's prey and it's deeply unsettling.Everything about the house seems to give it an unsettling charme that screams come nearer, so I can eat you.It's weird, with it dark stone walls and the dark wooden frames around windows and doors.Slowly he gulbs his fear down and grips the book in his hands harder, hoping that somehow he will make the right call.Slowly he bites into his bottom lip and tries to think clearly.They offered a lot.......With that kind of money he wouldn't have to work for fifty years or more and he could pay his debts off.But then it's too much money.....And then this strange house.....
Kudos: 1





	A long time ago

The house...no Mansion seems to look at him, like some predator stalking it's prey and it's deeply unsettling.  
Everything about the house seems to give it an unsettling charme that screams come nearer, so I can eat you.  
It's weird, with it dark stone walls and the dark wooden frames around windows and doors.  
Slowly he gulps his fear down and grips the book in his hands harder, hoping that somehow he will make the right call.  
Slowly he bites into his bottom lip and tries to think clearly.  
They offered a lot.......  
With that kind of money he wouldn't have to work for fifty years or more and he could pay his debts off.  
But then it's too much money.....  
And then this strange house.....

In the end he swallows and walks on the cobble stone path towards the mansion.

It's not, like I have much of a choice anyway, he thinks.  
Either I do this and take a littel risk or.....  
Images of blood flash before his eyes and he could swear he can smell the metal smell of blood that's lingering in the air.  
It's safer this way.

With that promise he walks the last steps towards the door and raises his shaking hand, balls it into an fist and knocks.  
His palms are sweaty and only then he realises that he is nervous to no end, but doesn't has to be.  
After all what if there are some weird rumours about this family?  
Gossip is only stupid talk, from people who can't shut up.  
And he is a warrior anyway, a trained fighter.  
A soldier.

No reason to worry.

Now he can hear the sound of footsteps from inside the door and the a man is opening the door and smiling at him.  
The first thingh he thinks is that he has never seen so beautiful eyes, even trough the man looks a littel old, especially for a soccer, after all they only age slowly.  
Maybe five hundreds years he thinks to himself, probably more and he is so small and slim, that he thinks the man opposite of him, can't possibly be a treath at all.  
Slowly he exhaled then and relaxes a bit.

,,Come on in."politly offers the man him and adds ,,It must be freezing outside."

With a nodd he follows him inside and slowly exhales when he realises that the inside is much more comfortable then the outside makes you think.  
Curiously he looks around, taking in the surroundings for his first time and his eyes are met with dark wood and red carpets.  
A door opens to his left and he turns around to see a woman come in and she resembles her husband (or at least he thinks they are married ).  
She too, is slender and short, maybe a littel taller then her husband but not as tall as he is.

,,The kids will join us in a minute."breaks the husband the silence.

Kids?  
With a questioning frown he looks at the man.

,,They need to learn the business."tells the woman him, her dark brown eyes look at him unmoving and unreadable.

Not my business, he thinks and instead concentrates on the important thing here.

,,My payment?"asks the man and looks at them questioning.

,,Soon."promises the woman him, while the man ignores him and is instead focused on the stairs, leading upstairs, probably waiting for the children.  
They don't have to wait long, soon there are footsteps echoing trough the house and then the two children come downstairs, a boy and a girl.

For a second he stares at them and is confused, both of the children don't resemble their parents much, the son tall and with broad shoulders and the girl.....she's young, but she will grow to become an incredibly beautiful woman.

The woman nods curtly at them and the children seem....afraid?  
His eyes narrow and he can feel himself begging to sweat again, something isn't right ....or is it?

,,I will go."the words break out of him before he can get a hold of himself, but as soon they have left his mouth he's glad he said them.  
A great burden falls from his shoulder.  
Okay,aube he will get a few broken bones, for beeing unable to pay his debts, but at least he won't have to stay another second in this godamn scary house.  
It's like getting a you-get-out-of-prison card in monopoly.  
Without hesitation he turns around, when the girls voice breaks the silence.

,,Stay."she orders him and her voice? It's beautiful too, lovely and as much as a cliche it sounds, it's the most beautiful sound he has ever heard.

,,Turn around."she says softly and there is something sad in her voice and he can't help himself, so he turns around.  
It's strange and it's weird but somehow this littel girl has a power over him.

,,Look at me."she asks then and for the first time he does and notices the determined and guilty at the same time expression.

Then there is something moving and his eyes flicker away from the girl and he sees that her brother is moving towards him and the fear is immediatly back and his heart starts racing.

,,Don't look at him, look at me."reminds the girl him and so he does, but he can't help himself and follows the son out of the corner of his eyes.  
The sons eyes are determined and look like they are made of cold stone.

,,What is be doing?"asks he and his voice is shaking and he knows he should run.  
Just run.  
Never look back.  
Run.  
But.  
I can't.  
What is going on?  
Why can't I..?  
Is this how ....?  
Please....

,,Ignore him, look at me."says the girl and suddenly their is a strength in her voice that wasn't there before and he looks startled at her.

,,Of course."he assures her.

,,Don't worry."she tells him and he nods out of the corner of his eyes he can see the son has almost reached him.  
Only then he notices that the son isn't moving towards him, but moving behind him.

As if the girl notices his fear she says ,,I am sorry."

,,I have family."he manages to say and it's a lie, but it doesn't matter anyway, he sees it in the way the girl looks sadly at him.

,,I am sorry."she repeats.

The footsteps stop and he knows the son is behind him now and then his hands are around his neck.

Please.  
Not like this.  
Not today.  
Please.  
Just.  
Please.  
One more day.  
A littel more time.  
I am not that bad.  
Not like this.  
Please.  
Don't.  
Not in such a senseless way.  
Please.

Then the hands move and he hears a faint crack and pain jolts trough him and then......  
The last thing he sees are the pale, pale blue eyes of the littel girl.  
Then....  
.......nothing.

,,Finally."her mother says and nods satisfied and then looks at her father ,,Please get rid of him."

,,Sure."her father says with a shrugg and walks over to the corpse without hesitation and grasps it, then throws it over his shoulder, as if it weighs nothing and takes it out with him off the room.  
The book that has fallen out of the mans hands still lays there and nobody moves to pick it up.  
As if nothing happend.  
As if not somebody just died.  
How?  
He just died.  
I helped.  
A murder.

,,Get back into bed again."orders their mother then and her face gets soft for a second when she looks at her daughter ,,I know the first time is hard, but it gets easier, ask your brother."and with that they are excused.

It gets easier.  
Killing.  
It get's easier.  
There was no blood.  
Somhow that makes it less real.  
He is still dead.  
And I.....  
.....killed him.

,,Let's go upstairs."  
Slowly she looks up only to see her brother looking down at her, with these pale, blue eyes.  
Eyes like hers.  
Killer eyes.

She can only stare at him, lost and confused and he takes her hand in his way bigger hand and leads them upstairs.  
If it would have been under diffrent circumstances she never would have let him do that, she was still a child, but too grown up for holding her brothers hand anyway.  
But this wasn't an average day and when he brought her to her room she didn't let go of his hand, not even when he tucked her in.  
But she knows she has to let go and so she does in the end and he looks at her with an unreadable look and gets up.  
Walks away.

,,Did it hurt?"  
Her littel voice pierces trough the silences and reminds him of how littel his sister still is and it reminds him of himself.  
Of the guilt.  
Of how he went back into his room and curled himself up.

,,No."he lies and he isn't sure if she believes him, but she nods anyway.  
Maybe they are both pretending.  
Somtimes that is better then accepting the reality.

Slowly he turns around and he wonders if she is handling it better then him.  
No tears.  
No broken sobs.  
Maybe she's stronger.  
Or maybe I'm weak.

,,Don't feel guilty."he tells her then and adds ,,He had it coming."  
It's a weak justification for something inexcusable and maybe he is even making things worse.  
But if it helps her sleep trough the night he doesn't care.

,,Thanks."she wisphers and he looks back at her once again.  
Looks at the pale blue eyes, that resemble his so much, that it is astonishing.

,,Always."promise Bliss her then and can't help the feeling that warms his heart up.


End file.
